robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Office Space (Plus Pre-Debate Debate on Radio)
Business Office Megatron is sitting at his desk looking reeeelllly pissed Blast Off arrives, trying to mask a distinct unease about getting called into Megatron's office by looking aloof and unconcerned. He is anything but, however. His worst fear? Megatron has found out about his relationship with Whirl and he's about to get smelted for it. He stops in the doorway upon seeing the angry-looking Decepticon leader. "...You wanted to see me?" Megatron looks up at Blast Off and stares at him for a moment, "What is youre relationship with the Autobots and the Empurata Whirl? What has Skylnx taking such an interest in you?" and yes the miner is keeping a tight rein on his anger rigt now, its obvious. Oh slag. The minute Megatron mentions "relationship" the shuttle freezes, staring at the other mech. His optics widen even further at the mention of Whirl, and his intakes hitch. "Re...RELATIONSHIP???!!! With..." He leans back, as the sudden urge to flee hits him, buut he forces himself to stay. Then the rest registers. "Wait...with the Autobots? I... Idon't know what you're talking about. And Sky Lynx? What about that insufferabl, pompous egomaniac?" *haughty sniff* Megatron studies the combaticon for a moment catching every little body movement and the widened optics. "What type of relationship did you think I was refering to, Blast Off?" looks like he might be onto something he hadnt thought of in his comment. "And Skylynx seemed very determined to defend you from my cause shall we say. Why?" Oh slaaaaag (wait, already thought that, Thinking it again.) Blast Off stares at Megatron, a wing elevon twitching as he does so. There's a minute of silence, then he speaks, "I.. Nothing. Just..." Oh, the shuttle doesn't like that look. Megatron could be getting too close... he is many things but stupid isn't one of them. But...um, if Blast Off could divert that attention elsewhere. Something occurs to him, and he goes ahead with it. "I... well... Alright. I have a confession to make."The Combaticon's head drops down in defeat. "There IS something. I... well, I..." "I think Sky Lynx .../likes/ me, if you know what I mean. I mean, it's only natural. I'm quite ...interesting, and sophisticated, and refined. He's a shuttle, I'm a shuttle. We tend to... have a respect for each other. BUT," he adds, "I assure you it's more on HIS part than on MINE." Megatron gets up and steps around his desk and a couple of steps toward Blast Off but not in his comfort zone just yet, "Is that so?" he asks dangerouscly calm, "That would explain why Skylynx chose you to represent myself and my manifesto in a public debate with.. Whirl. But why Whirl?" Megatron pauses a beat then says, "Why would the Senate -- why would the 'great' Skylynx choose an Empurata to defend their polital beliefs?" his optics focus intently on Blast Off's face. Too late, just being anywhere near Megatron, and being in this office, is already intruding on the standoffish shuttle's "comfort zone". So too is this discussion. Blast Off stares helplessly at Megatron a moment, processor churning. "I don't know, I'm sure he simply wants to....wait, WHAT?!"That stare widens. "Whirl??!! Why..." He stops. "I mean... well, I know why." Blast Off straightens, putting on a show of haughty confidence. "I know EXACTLY why. Whirl and I are deadly enemies. I shot him in the head once not long ago, nearly killed him but he survived thanks to some outside interference. Whirl's hated me since, though, and we... fight whenever we meet. So, THAT has to be why Sky Lynx chose Whirl. That and... well, honestly the Autobots are crazy, but I don't have to tell you that." "I can appreciate a dislike for Whirl." Megatron says, "But you have not answered the question Blast Off. The only thing left to do is to allow you to represent my manisfesto at this debate. Skylynx is chosing the place. That along is dangerous." He suddenly shifts gears, "When was the last time you saw Whirl?" no why would he ask that? Blast Off 's spark sinks at that question, though the shuttle quiets and does his best to just look a little bored. These are dangerous waters he treading now. "I... am not sure. I, well, I shot him, he came back for revenge... I've seen him a few times since, though he always manages to escape me somehow. The last time was.... I don't know, perhaps a few weeks ago? I had to come in to medbay for the damage he caused me... but then again, so did he." And thus he lies and tells the truth ALL AT ONCE. He'll conveniently leave out seeing Whirl just a few solar cycles ago. Yeah. Megatron folds his arms as he listens to Blast Off stammering, He cant feel for sure Blast Off is lying but hes sure the Combaticon is hiding something, the mech talks smoother than this. "You will represent me in this, you will memorize my manifesto," he pauses long enough to give more emphesis to what hes about to say. "You will not lose this debate to the Empurata." his voice changes to one of a mild threat, "I would not like to see my words take back seat to the consideration of an Empurata. Do I make myself clear?" Blast Off, for once, remains fairly still... keeping calm at least on the outside by sheer determination alone now. Aloof. Yes, that's it, calm, detached, aloof. He is aloof- the PICTURE of aloofness. The EPITOME of it. THE... Wait, he needs to pay attention here. Ahem. Blast Off does so, listening intently. He straightens again, looking professional and military. "Yes. Of course. Do not worry- I will not lose to some empurata." He makes his words reveal icy disdain that he doesn't actually feel. "That freak show will regret ever facing up against me. He likes to tell me he'll tear me apart- well, I shall do so to him- but with my sharp intellect, sophisticated wit, and command of your manifesto." He gives Megatron a nod at the end of that. "They will regret ever thinking that they could match wits with me- and Sky Lynx will simply show his cowardice in not facing me directly." The shuttle shakes his head. "I am disappointed in my fellow shuttle... he brings disrepute to our lofty station. And a space shuttle should always represent what is BEST." Megatron nods, "See that youre actions back your words, combaticon. he turns and heads back to his desk. "You are dismissed. Oh my Primus, Blast Off might actually get out of this alive. It takes effort not to look relieved as he instead gives Megatron a stiff, miltary nod fo the head. He IS a Combaticon, he can at least ACT military when he wants to. "Absolutely, Megatron. Understood." At the dismissal, the shuttleformer wastes no time, nor any extra words, as he leaves. His head is spinning now, but at least his head is still attached to his body. -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Hey Blast Off, I hope you're ready to get OWNED in our debate." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "......Is that so, Whirl? You really think you stand a chance against my keen wit, my aureate grasp of language and my solid knowledge and experience?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "There's more to debating than things like /vocabulary/ and /knowledge./" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "Oh REALLY. Please, enlighten me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "And give away all my secrets before the big show? I don't think so." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "Heh, sure. SECRETS. Like YOU could ever KEEP any." -- Radio: Globalband -- Brawl says, "Boooorrrrriiiiinnnnng!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You are the last person to be lecturing anyone about secrets." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off HUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFs -- Radio: Globalband -- Brawl says, "Seriously fighting with words when other ways work better." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "...Okay but seriously, what was the debate topic about again?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, ".....You WOULD say that, Brawl. While I respect your skill in battle, Brawl, there are other ways to fight- wars of the words can cut deeper than that of the fist. ....It was about Megatron's manifesto." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Oh right." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Honestly, I only read the part about me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off just siiighs a little. -- Radio: Globalband -- Brawl says, "If you say so Blast Off, sound like your opponents gonna arrive with no ammo." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Oh please, I can handle anything that haughty shuttle throws at me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "Well- READ UP, Whirl. Seems you are representing the Autobot cause. *Ha* Good luck with that. ....Yes, we will see if you CAN." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Pfft, whatever! You're BARELY a Decepticon, Megatron is a fool letting you represent his cause. But, heh, we already knew how stupid he is." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, ".....I am a full-fledged Decepticon, Whirl, and I intend to represent our cause VERY well. So well all of Cybertron will be atwitter about how /amazing/ I was. For I AM amazing, and you will soon know just how MUCH so." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Did you just say 'atwitter'?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Are you serious?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "........" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "....WHAT. It's a.... word." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You're going to alienate your audience with that crap." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, ".....What?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "No, it's... very erudite. I'm sure the audience will appreciate that." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "What does that word even mean!?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Is that some kind of mineral?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "NO! *Huuuffffs* It means a display of great knowledge or learning." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Oh." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "Next you'll tell me I should talk like some common guttersnipe or something. Like... like: "HEY DUDE, what is..." Oh, what was that saying? Ah yes. "What is up?" PFFT." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "UGH. You are SO ANNOYING." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off HUFFFs. Well, it pales in comparison to how annoying YOU are! -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Shut your face, nerd!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "I am NOT a nerd! I am a refined, sophisticated, learned shuttle of high standing! Like I said earlier, you don't stand a chance!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "No one cares~" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off 's engines rumble. "They WILL. I will SHOW them. I will show everyone not only how right the Decepticons are, but also just why space alts were once held in high esteem- and they WILL be so again. -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "What do you mean, 'were'. As far as I know, you are the only one that is not." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You're on the losing side, Blast Off!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You're betting all your chips on a mech /I/ almost killed!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "If I had a little more time, this would be a non issue." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "........... Well, look who showed up. The Senate's pet. And I AM still highly esteemed- by anyone with any sense whatsoever, at least. .....Bah. You almost killed him while he was in PRISON. Yes, quite an impressive display THAT was. *snorts*" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Tch, whatever." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx yawns. "Your prattling was beginning to bore me. I only spoke to reawaken myself. Since your master did not answer my question, perhaps you shall. What happens should Megatron succeed and you are no longer allowed to be above anyone else, for we are all equal, as I quoted from his manifesto. You will be the same as the lowly Insecticon or ground mode." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "Ah, but I believe the enercream has a way of rising to the top, no matter the society. I was MADE to soar above the rest- it's only natural as a space shuttle. It's my FUNCTION. And whether there is a Functionist Council or not, I WILL find a way to soar again. The thing is- the others will have that chance as well. No, not as space alts, not everyone can be so gifted. But there will at least not be anyone to drag them down into the dirt if they WANT to do something better with themselves." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "So. In the end? You are directly opposed to the very beliefs that Megatron spouts in his manifesto and he allows that. Interesting." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "Maaaan. This is getting deep." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Does this mean I don't have to debate anymore?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "Thank you for pointing out the very definition of the hypocricy in Megatron's diatrabes. Have a good cycle, Blast Off." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off huffs. "Hardly. The equality comes from having equal *choice*. What people do with that choice, or are capable of- well, that is up to them. It all fits perfectly with Megatron's manifesto. -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "You just got owned by a dinosaur!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "Glad I turned on my radio." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "NO I did NOT." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "Primordial, Whirl. Primordial." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "What the slag is a 'dino-sore'" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "It's what happens when you interface without antivirus." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, ".... Good thing my firewalls are pristine." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "It is DEEP because it strikes at the very core of our current state of dichotomy between a hamfisted seat of power and a people trying to have power enough to make choices for them-WHAT!!?? *coughs*" -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "So, I've been reading up on this planet." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "Would you be complaining if you were one of the 'high' caste, Blast Off?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Ahahahaha." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "........I... I AM still High caste!! ...At least in the...ways that matter. Yes. *pause* Anyway, I...I do not know if I would, was I still in Vos, in my old high rise habsuite. It was only after my optics were /opene/d and I was /forced/ to flee for my life lest the government kill me (and they sent assassins after me, who were no match for ME, but I digress...). Anyway, I... I have seen things recently that opened my optics. And yes, I probably wouldn't have met many of the ruffi- I mean good mechs that are part of the Decepticon movement if I was still there in Vos." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "Under Megatron, there is no caste system. Then what?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "As I said, then everyone has an equal chance to rise to the stars. Some will, some won't...but no one will be grinding them down to ground anymore." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "Tsk." -- Radio: Globalband -- Brawl says, "Bah too many words. The gun range better be open." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "Oh, I'm sure you'll get your chance, too, Brawl. But minds and sparks must be won first." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "So.... you only cared about all this after you got kicked out of your caste." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "....Well, I had noticed some things, but.... well, as I believe many of the neutrals out there can attest: when you are comfortable, you tend not to want to... rock the boat, I believe is the saying. It is simply Cybertronian nature. I noticed things every now and then, but not enoug to really know what was going on. Then my optics were opened and I couldn't close them." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "You know who I am, Blast Off. What my status is. What I do. How I can hold the Senate and the Functionist audial, should I ever have the need. What if I were to speak on your behalf, as a fellow shuttle-former. To have you restored to your proper rank and caste. To give you all of the trappings of what you believe you so richly deserve. Every part of it. Including the chance to travel the cosmos should the need arise. What would you do for such a chance, Blast Off? How quickly would you set aside your allegiances just to taste the very thing you pine for the most? To have it restored to you whole and hale?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "You have made it very clear that you are for sale. What is that price?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "Oooo, that's a tough one." -- Radio: Combati-Chan -- Brawl says, "Blast Off, you really gonna listen to him?" -- Radio: Combati-Chan -- Blast Off says, "I...uh... no... no of course not. *sounds almost sad*" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I am also curious to hear what Blast Off would be willing to throw away for that opportunity." -- Radio: Combati-Chan -- Brawl says, "We just got back together as a team. Really don't want to split up again." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "*Looooong silence, then his voice is a little strained at first, but strengthens as he goes on* .....I... I would have to refuse. This is an offer from an Autobot. The same group that forced a friend of mine into their service at gunpoint, brainwashed her, and helped lead to her death eventually. The same group that thinks nothing of taking someone who gets in their way and wrenching off their head and their hands and leaving them socially stigmatized so that no one will ever accept them... again. The same group that spies and terrorizes and coerces. No, even if I... if I wanted that.... badly. I... I would be a fool to ever accept it. To ever TRUST an Autobot- who CANNOT be trusted. To cast aside my friends and comrades? Absolutely not. I am a Combaticon, and if there is ANYTHING a Combaticon is, it is LOYAL. We were imprisoned for it millenia ago, and you know what? /I'd do it all over again./ I will /never/ betray my team. ......Or the Decepticons. *added almost as an afterthought*" -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "So in the end, all you are is bluff and bluster. Very well. Have a good cycle, Blast Off." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "No, I am right, is what I am. A pity someone like you cannot see it. I would rather call you friend than enemy, as a fellow shuttle. But... your loss in the end." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "..Well that was uh.. wow." -- Radio: Combati-Chan -- Blast Off says, "...I feel the same. I have your back, Brawl, as I hope you have mine." -- Radio: Combati-Chan -- Brawl says, "You always do." -- Radio: Combati-Chan -- Blast Off says, "...Thank you." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "What was this debate over again?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I don't even know and I really don't care anymore." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "I keep hearing about how bad the local government is and then I hear about terrorists. Neither side sounds all that great." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "Ah, Override. Have you had a chance to speak to the Senate about your situation with your kin, kindred, and your own return to Velocitron?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "Still waiting on them to get back to me. I'm not a high priority." -- Radio: Globalband -- Sky Lynx says, "Hmm. Very well, then." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override says, "Something about 'terrorists' having higher priority than a couple hundred schmucks." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "...A debate of many things. A debate of Megatron's manifesto and the fate of the planet itself. Real battles that are breaking out in the streets as we speak and possible ones that linger in the hazy ether of the future's eye. And most important of all, debates of the mind over the convictions of the spark. Yes... a great deal many things. *small, soft huff* ...Anyway, I should go. I have things to do. Quite busy, yes. Very important things." -- Radio: Globalband -- Override, cheekily, "Are they -terrorist- things?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "Terrorist is a word used by someone with something to protect. The government in this case. But ask yourself- are they protecting the people- or just protecting themselves?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Lockdown says, "Theres a loaded question. Well least that was interesting to listen to. Sad to hear your plight hasn't been answered. But for now the senate prefers the safety of those on the planet then the colonies. Hopefully they will take time for you." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "I thought you had things to do, Blast Off." -- Radio: Globalband -- Blast Off says, "....Yes, I do. I will see YOU soon, Whirl." -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "Ugh!" -- Radio: Globalband -- Override makes smooching noises -- Radio: Globalband -- Whirl says, "No."